Changed
by Bad-with-usernames
Summary: (accidental chapter upload fixed, sorry) After accepting a request from his long-time friend, Usagi must hide Misaki from the government hunting him down and protect himself from Misaki's change in appetite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I feel like writing another story but I'm think this ones gonna have really slow updates until June cause I'll have nothing to do after my graduation.**

 **Soo...yeah, I really love reading vampire fics that some people write and wanted to write one but I wanted to make it really different from anything else.**

 **I should also point out that in this fic Usagi isn't in love with Takahiro, it makes the story easier to write if I just ignore that.**

 **If you like it please review if you wanna see more.**

* * *

"Usagi-san, I need your help with something really important but it cant wait for tomorrow morning."

Usami gripped the phone tightly in his hand at his friends words. He seemed troubled. The author knew it was far too dangerous for a person to venture outside at night but his friend seemed in desperate need of help.

"Takahiro, you know what's out there at night. It's not safe."

"I'm begging you Usagi-san. Misaki's in trouble and I need your help more than ever. I know the risks, but I wont be able to protect him here. I need to bring him somewhere safer...Please."

' _Misaki's in trouble?'_

Usami met Takahiro's younger brother once before. The teen was so frail and delicate that they would not survive a trip over to his condo, not with what was lurking in the shadows.

Usami's apartment was one of the safest places in Tokyo at night. There was no way he was risking becoming someone's meal and made sure his condo was completely blocked off from the outside world when the sun went down. His apartment would be on complete lock down with no way in and no way out for the entire night. The only way he could give his friends access to enter was if he completely override the system and left himself vulnerable to blood thirsty predators.

"What do you mean Misaki is in trouble?"

There was silence over the line before the older brother spoke in monotone.

"...He's been...hurt. Badly hurt."

"...is he bleeding? Cause you know they will pick up his scen-"

"Usagi...please, we don't have much time..." Takahiro cut him off. "...I know Misaki and I will get there without getting caught. And you...have to take into consideration Misaki's condition at the moment. He's...unstable..."

Usami contemplated for a long time before he answered his friend.

"Get here as soon as you can. If your not here in an hour, ill come find you."

Without giving him a chance to answer, Usami hung up and walked towards the window to wait for his guests for the night, and to see if there would be any threat to them outside.

After waiting for almost 50 minutes, Usami got a text from Takahiro saying they were in the lobby.

Usami walked to the control panel near the phone and pressed the switch to override the lock down system for Takahiro and Misaki. He walked into the hallway and up to the front door, opening it after he heard a faint knocking.

Takahiro stood in front of him carrying Misaki in his arms. Misaki was wrapped around a thick, white blanket that was now drenched in the younger ones blood, painting the cover with a dark crimson.

It was surprising, to say the least, that they were able to get all the way over without getting attacked. Those beasts would definitely be able to smell Misaki's blood and would have killed the both of them in a heartbeat.

"How did you get here with Misaki like that?"

Usami moved out of the way to let the two brothers in while asking the question and looked into deep brown eyes to see that the man was tearing up and trembling in fear.

"Usagi-san, you may not like what I'm about to tell you but-"

It was then that a loud scream was heard from the young teen that was still wrapped around the blankets. Takahiro loosened his grip on Misaki making the teen fall onto the light oak flooring with a thump as he continued to scream in agony. The covers that were wrapped around him came undone to unveil deep, thick scratches all over Misaki's chest and lighter scars on his neck and shoulders.

Misaki screamed ad screamed for a while while the two older gentlemen stood watching, frozen in shock at what they were witnessing. The deep scars that littered Misaki's soft skin began to close up right before them, leaving no tracings that the skin was punctured to begin with. The only markings that failed to disappear were the two small pricks penetrating the left side of his neck.

Usami finally understood how they got here alive, he understood how Misaki's blood failed to attract the creatures of the night and explained why Takahiro couldn't handle Misaki's condition alone.

Misaki was bitten.

"You brought a newly forming fledgling here? Takahiro, I don't care if its your precious little brother, he will kill us in a heartbeat when the process is completed."

"Usagi please you know Misaki, he wont hurt anyone."

"Yes, the human version of Misaki wouldn't hurt a soul, but the vampire version of Misaki will feed on us till we run dry!"

Takahiro trembled the onset of his best friends anger. He knew the dangers of protecting Misaki when he was bitten but he couldn't turn his brother in to the government, they would destroy him. Or worse, they would experiment on him until he begged for death.

"You need to turn him into the government, Takahiro. You know if he's found, we'll all be in trouble."

Vampires were dangerous, but fledglings were far worse than anyone else out there. The government was working on disposing all captured vampires but fledglings would be taken in for experimentation. Even though they were stronger, faster and more blood thirsty than the average vampire, the venom that was injected into their veins lingered for a limited amount of time making them more useful for experimenting on.

Both men looked at Misaki with awed expressions as his screams subsided and was left whimpering on the ground. Misaki opened his eyes to reveal bright red irises but instead of the expectant hungry gaze, there was a look of fear.

"Nii-chan...I….I'm sorry."

Misaki closed his eyes again, falling into a deep and troubled slumber. The screaming and the pain filling him with exhaustion.

"Usagi-san, I know I should have told you, but you wouldn't let me come if you knew why. Your apartment is completely vampire proof at night so you would be able to keep Misaki hidden from the government and from other vampires that would want to take advantage of him. Please, I wouldn't ask if I was desperate."

Usami's gaze did not falter from Misaki's form. It was surprising to see a newly formed fledgling around two humans and not suddenly get possessed by blood lust.

"How are you so sure he wont attack us in the middle of the night."

"Usagi...please.."

Takahiro pleaded for the thousandth time that night and Usami finally gave in. He instructed his friend to wash the blood from Misaki's form and went to set up two futons in one of the spare rooms in the house for the both of them.

Misaki was a potential danger to both of them but the fear Misaki showed before he passed out was shocking to say the least, making Usami unable to just let him fend for himself. The only thing he could do was wait for Misaki to wake up and see if there lives were at stake then.

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter done, I wrote this in like an hour cause I have nothing else to do (I'm lying in my bed cause I'm sick) but I do want to continue with this story if anyone is interested to see what happens next so please review or follow if you would like to know what happens.**

 **Thank you for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's starting to get warmer in Edinburgh, yeeeey!...not gonna last though…**

 **Every time I get bored of school work I write another chapter in one of my stories so I'm literally not even enjoying the warm weather until it goes away again. what's wrong with me...*sighs***

 **I actually don't have a lot of ideas for this fic, I just really wanted to write a vampire fic cause the thought of Misaki being a blood thirsty vampire is somehow adorable to me so if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Usami locked his gaze on the bedroom door from his place on the couch. After Misaki was bathed, the author instructed Takahiro to put him into one of his dress shirts then into his bed. Usami knew that Misaki would be the only one to sleep that night while they kept on high alert for any surprise attacks from the newly changed fledgling.

Usami contemplated about Misaki living with him. He knew keeping Misaki here in that state would put his life in danger, but he was the kid brother of his childhood friend and knowing that, if he turned Misaki in, Takahiro would never forgive him.

It was difficult to think of any alternative routes. It was either possible death for them or indefinite in captivity for Misaki. That was it.

The government told nothing about any measures to take if one was in contact with a fledgling. Probably because no ones been around one and lived to tell the tail. So it was completely surprising, that the first time Misaki woke up, he had no desire to rip the older men to pieces or suck the life out them.

He apologised.

Just two little words that prevented Usami from kicking the two brothers out in that moment.

Usami was torn from his thoughts at the sound of his bedroom door opening, revealing Takahiro in a still bloody stained shirt.

"He's out like a light. I don't think he'll wake up any time soon. I'm sorry for bringing him here it was just the safest place I-"

"It's fine, Takahiro..." Usami cut him off. "...It's fine."

Takahiro threw himself down on the sofa opposite the author and threw his head back, the stress of their previous events already eating away at him.

"I know we're in a lot of danger if Misaki tries to..." he trailed off "I just don't believe Misaki would hurt us. I wont believe it."

"Takahiro, you know what he is don't you? It's hard to believe we're going to make it through the night considering its in his nature now to feed from any living being."

Takahiro ignored Usami's warning and started to speak while the author reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"I'll leave in the morning after dawn to pick up his things but I'll have to leave after that. I have certain things to take care of so I wont be back for a few days. You'll be fine on your own right?"

Usami choose to ignore that question, not knowing the answer himself. Instead he stood up and walked to the windows, stopping anything else from being said. He was still confused about what the best course of action was and talking about it like this was going to get them nowhere.

* * *

Misaki woke up with a start. He looked around, noticing he was in a bed inside a room filled with toys and was wearing just an oversized dress shirt and his own underwear. He wondered if the events that happened hours ago were all just a dream, that was until he felt the unmistakable ache in his neck from the bite marks he received.

He should have been more careful, how would he have known that someone he admired dearly for such a long time was a monster.

Reeled in with a false sense of security, Misaki was convinced he would be able to get home safe with the help of his companion during sunset…only to be dragged into an alleyway close to his house and was forced to endure the pain of getting ripped to shreds and injected with venom before he passed out from blood loss.

Just to make sure, he looked around for a mirror and, after finding one, checked his reflection. He was told that vampires had no reflection and wanted to reassure himself he was still human. Misaki almost cried in relief when he could see himself staring back at him. However, after looking closer into the mirror so after seeing his reflection he was relieved. That was until he took a closer look at his own features.

He could see those blood red irises staring back at him. It was hard to tell with the little amount of light in the room, but he could tell. He brushed his tongue along his teeth, bumping into his canines as they were noticeably longer than they should be.

 _Oh god, it can't be true...no…_

After putting the mirror down, Misaki looked around once more. He didn't know where he was but he felt like he knew at the same time. Like he was never here but knew the place somehow.

That's when it hit him.

His brother told him that his best friend was an avid collector for toys. Instead of a normal toy collector however, he took them out of the boxes and displayed them all over his room. He also mentioned that he had a whole cupboard filled to the brim with teddy bears.

"So I must be at nii-chan's friends house...Usagi-san...that was what he called him."

Misaki, now knowing where he was located, made his way to the door to try and find Usagi and his brother.

He stopped when he grabbed the handle to the door after he realised something.

He knew that he was no longer human so knowing a little about newly changed vampires, he knew that if he walked up to nii-chan and Usagi-san, he would possibly kill them. The only thing was, the lack of blood lust. No desire to feed coursing through his veins. He wanted to find them, that's all.

That was strange in itself. Fledglings had a strong desire to feed more than any other time in there lives. Their change in appetite made them crave the sensation of sinking their teeth into someone's neck and taste that warm, full-bodied crimson blood.

Misaki felt his mouth water at his own thoughts but it didn't fuel his blood lust in any way. He could tolerate the hunger he was feeling for now.

He opened the door slowly and looked over the banister in front of him to see his brother and Usami both passed out on the couch downstairs. He cautiously walked down the stairs that were on his right and walked over to the couches.

The scent of their blood was so strong that Misaki had to swallow hard to try and control his hunger. He needed blood. It was his instinct to feed but knowing it would hurt them, he would rather deal with the thirst than that kind of guilt.

Misaki wondered why he was brought to Usagi-san's place. He knew that his home wasn't in the safest area at any time of the day and he couldn't be seen like this from anyone, not even nii-chan's fiancé who visited their house occasionally.

Since he knew Usagi-san was the type of person who didn't like visitors, or people for that matter, this would be a safe zone for now when trying to hide from anyone outside. But the man wouldn't want someone staying in his house, especially someone who could kill him at any given moment.

Then why was he here in the first place? Did Usami actually agree for him to hide here?

Misaki was interrupted from his thoughts at the sound of a small groan coming from Usagi. Misaki watched as he sat up and quickly looked up at Misaki in shock. It was as if he was surprised to see that he was awake. Nothing was said as Usami studied Misaki's form and in turn Misaki studied his.

Usagi-san sat up straight and looked at Misaki dead in the eyes. No emotion was shown as he gestured for Misaki to sit down.

Misaki did so without breaking eye contact and sat down beside the older man, keeping a fair amount off distance in case he attacked him. Usagi's scent washed over Misaki like a wave, drowning him in the sensations that made Misaki's mouth water once more.

"Misaki, it seems...your going to be staying here for a while."

* * *

 **sooo, how did I do?**

 **Please review if you want to (but please be kind, I get upset easily** **XP) I really like reading peoples reviews, they make me happy.**

 **Thank you for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally figured out a plot to this story and I realised I had to make a bunch of OC's for the 'vampire hunters' but since I don't want to make any OC's I've decided that I'll bring in characters for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi to fill in the gaps but that'll be later on in the fic.**

 **I keep getting a lot of activity on my account lately since a lot of people are following and favouring either me or any of my fics (thank you by the way) so that's why I'm writing now. I am really busy though so I will try to upload as much as I can until I'm free from high school in June.**

 **Sorry to make you all wait. XP**

* * *

Once morning hit, Takahiro left to pick up Misaki's clothes back at their home. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave his kid brother with someone he's met only once, but he had no other option.

Their home was located in one of the highest districts for vampire activity but it was the only one they could afford right now. During the day Misaki would definitely be caught and at night, his scent would bring many unwanted guests. His only option was entrusting his best friend with protecting his little brother since his condo was in a safe neighbourhood.

Last night was possibly one of the most horrible nights for Takahiro. The anxiety he felt when Misaki never returned home before nightfall and the horror when he heard his brothers screams from outside.

Without thinking, he ran outside after hearing Misaki's screams to find him lying in an alley outside their small home covered in his own blood.

Lifeless eyes looked back at him, almost pleading for help. It didn't matter to him what Misaki would become at the time, He wasn't leaving him to suffer like that.

Takahiro looked down the alleyway where he found Misaki crying in pain last night, his blood littered the concrete floor and the brick walls.

Looking closely, he could see footprints imprinted from the blood leading to further into the alleyway.

The footsteps were too big to be Misaki's. It seemed his attacker lingered around Misaki long enough for his blood to pool around him before leaving him.

Not wanting to stand around any longer, he started to walk back to the house, thinking about his changed brother.

Misaki seemed...different. He looked the same, minus the fangs and red irises, and he seemed to act the way he usually does, shy and innocent at times but happy none the less. He couldn't explain it, but something was definitely off with the way he reacted around Usagi-san.

Overall, Misaki was beyond both the brother's and the author's expectations. He was nothing like what they were warned about when it came to any information about fledglings, saying they were more aggressive and more blood thirsty than vampires, but Misaki was...normal. Aside from the fact that he was much stronger and faster, he was exactly the same person. Almost.

The government was definitely hiding something from the rest of the world if they told everyone vampires and fledglings were dangerous if this was what misaki was like after the change.

* * *

Misaki stood near the floor to ceiling windows in Usagi-san's living space, looking out to the world around him.

He was just mindlessly watching the sun rise above the tall buildings of Tokyo, enjoying the soft glow of warm rays of colour, seeing the light glow between the cracks of shadowy buildings and lighting the streets around him.

As if in a trance he walked closer to the window and reached out to place his had on the glass, only for his skin to burn and snatch it back quickly.

Looking away from the window, he looked at his hand to see smoke rise from the burn marks littered across his palm. He listened as the skin sizzled from the heat and stood shocked as his hand quickly started to heal without a trace of previous injury.

It was almost heartbreaking for Misaki. He loved going outside. The feeling of the warm rays of sunshine on his skin and cherry blossom viewing when it was in season. He loved to sit under a tree and watch the soft pink petals flutter around him as though they were dancing around in the light breeze.

"I'm thinking of installing black out blinds..." Usagi-san's voice cut misaki off from his thoughts. "...It would be better for you so you wouldn't have to walk around worrying about getting burned."

Usagi walked over to Misaki as he was speaking and took in the boys appearance. Misaki turned around to look out the window again and ignored Usagi, a feeling of longing radiating from him.

Misaki could go outside on a cloudy day if he wanted to, but it would be painfully obvious that he wasn't human to anyone who sees him. The long fangs and the red eyes would be a dead give-away.

Usagi looked up at Misaki once more, only to notice the boy staring at his neck.

Misaki didn't notice Usagi was watching him and continued to let his gaze linger on that succulent neck in front of him. He could almost see the vein moving in consistent time with the authors heartbeat and wondered what it would be like to sink his teeth in, break open the skin and taste that beautiful crimson that would surely quench his thirst.

From the minute Misaki sat beside the older man, the scent emitting from him made the fledgling feel weak. The authors blood smelled better than any feast the teen ever had and he would be lying if he said he didn't want a taste.

The only thing stopping him was the worry and fear that he wouldn't be able to stop and end up draining Usagi dry.

After finally tearing his gaze away from Usagi's neck, he looked up to see the older man looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Want a taste, Misaki?"

Misaki reddened at the suggestive comment. _Was that some sort of innuendo?_ Misaki couldn't tell if Usagi was wanting him to bite or...he reddened even more at his own thoughts.

Usagi was walking on thin ice. He knew he shouldn't tempt the boy for his own safety, but the look on his face when he was staring was just too good. It was almost as if the boy in front of him was in heat.

The way his eyes fell into a half lidded state and biting his bottom lip with one of his fangs, the blood drawn from the bite going unnoticed.

The blush was the best part. It was incredible that Misaki could still blush with the minimal amount of blood left inside of him but the pale skin heightened the look of those rosy cheeks.

Usagi stalked closer to the boy but stopped when he looked at the sight of the blurred image in front of him. The author looked to the left after hearing a loud thud followed by a small moan. Misaki, not aware of his own speed yet, fell to the floor after trying to get away from Usagi-san only to use to much speed and have a face full of flooring.

"Usagi-san, what the hell are you doing?!"

Misaki looked up to see Usagi laughing.

"It's not my fault you cant control yourself."

The author laughed more at Misaki's pout. How could such a deadly creature be this cute.

Usagi only stopped laughing when he saw the changeling clutch at his stomach in pain.

He was starving.

After thinking for a moment, Usagi-san walked away from Misaki and went over to the phone. If misaki needed blood. He was going to get it, one way or another.

Picking up the receiver and dialling a well known number, Usagi waited patiently for the voice of his childhood friend.

"Hiroki? it's me..."

Misaki cut out the conversation Usagi-san was having over the phone and looked out of the window again.

Not having the energy to get back off the ground, he sat cross legged on the floor and let his mind wander. Flashbacks of the night before flooded his thoughts like the pool of his own blood flooding the cracks in the cold concrete floor. The feeling of dying was not one he wanted to experience again.

Misaki would have taken dying completely over this any day. This was not living. It was just surviving.

He remembered everything that happened not even 24 hours ago. The feeling of bring ripped apart slowly, the feeling of the temperature around him dropping with every ounce of blood leaving his system. The feeling of his attackers teeth sinking deep into his neck.

It was excruciating.

Not once had Misaki thought he was in any danger with the aid of the person he admired. He felt safe even with the sun falling further into nightfall. It wasn't until the sun finally set that the beast woke and came out to attack.

How was he able to know that the one he looked up to was one of them. The eyes never gave it away, nor did the exposure to sunlight. There was no reason for Misaki to ever suspect a thing.

It did open questions for him though. If he was ever able to walk in the sunlight again, have the red eyes fade back into the emerald they were meant to be. He knew it was much more to it than simply waiting to see if it would happen naturally.

Misaki wanted to ask how he did it at the time, ask why he did what he did, but his attacker raced into the darkness to hide after hearing Takahiro cry out. His brother was searching for him, so with all the strength he could muster he screamed out to the older Takahashi until he was finally found. After that, everything went black.

"Misaki?"

Misaki turned around at Usagi-san's calling in question and noticed that the man was finished the phone call and stalking up to the teen sitting by the window.

"W-what is it, Usagi-san?"

Usagi paused for a while, contemplating how he should say this before he crouched down to Misaki's level.

"A couple of people are coming over. They will probably...freak out when they see you, but keep in mind that they might be able to help you in a way."

Misaki looked skeptical for a moment, unconvinced that he would get 'help' with this.

"What do you mean by help?"

The older man stared at the fledgling for a moment before sighing heavily and answering back to the boy who was, once again, staring at his neck.

"They might be able to help get some blood for you to drink without having to sink your teeth into someone's neck."

Misaki looked into the older man's eyes at that. Doubt still lingered in those crimson irises but there was also underlying relief portrayed in them. Relief that he wouldn't have to tolerate this hunger for much longer.

So they waited for their expected guests to arrive.

Misaki staring out the window once again getting lost in his thoughts and Usagi-san quietly observing the fledgling in the background.

After thinking about their predicament. Usagi picked up his laptop and opened a new document. He thought more, thinking if it was wise to do this. He decided to use this to his advantage in his writing skills and write a new story about any thing he understands about the fledgling. It was risky, but necessary in a way. To let everyone really know what its like to be around a blood thirsty killer.

He started to type after he thought of an almost appropriate title.

 _True Blood Lust._

* * *

 **Sorry if the story is a little boring right now. I'm just trying to build up the plot a little before introducing the main part of the story.**

 **Please review (cause I love reading them) and I'll probably write more if I get more people following my stories (reason why in writing now really.)**

 **I'll also write chapters for my other fics this week then I'll have two weeks of work to do in school and write after that before my exam leave starts.**

 **Thank you for reading x**


End file.
